Nothing else
by Sophie The Shipper
Summary: 'It never really occurred to Sheldon that something like that could happen.' Is there anything in this world that will make Sheldon go crazier than he already is? The groom is not supposed to see the bride on her wedding dress before the cerimony... [One-Shot]


**Summary** : Because it's bad luck for the groom to see the bride on her wedding dress before the cerimony.

 **Disclaimer** : I don't own The Big Bang Theory or the characters.

* * *

It never really occurred to Sheldon that something like that could happen. He wasn't someone that believed in superstitions, but at that moment he could almost admit he believed in them.

After ten years of marriage and one child later, a baby with blue eyes and hair the color of mud, Amy got sick.

At first, it was something similar to the flu, but when she wasn't getting any better, their friends advised her to go and see a doctor. The results weren't the best. Amy needed to stay in the hospital to be treated.

And after a few weeks there, the news weren't the one anyone wanted to hear.

"There's nothing else we can do."

And for the second time on his life, Sheldon didn't know what to do. He wanted to scream, he wanted to punch a wall, he wanted...

Instead, he went over their daughter and hugged her. He knew very well how it was to grow up without a father, but his daughter was still very young.

She still needed her mother, and she was being left behind with her father, a man that could barely take care of himself.

* * *

Sheldon was holding his daughter's hand through it all. The six-year-old was making him stay strong, but he wasn't. Inside, he was falling apart, in such little pieces that it would take forever to put them back together.

He saw her coffin going down on the ground, he saw her parents crying, he saw his own mother saying goodbye. He looked at his best friend, that was already looking at him. Leonard gave him a small smile, as that would make everything better. 'He's only trying to help. He doesn't know what he's supposed to do!' Sheldon thought to himself.

He then smiled. She was the reason why he just had that thought. The old Sheldon wouldn't care for the other people's feelings, but this Sheldon did.

He smiled back at Leonard.

And as he got home, with his heart broken and his stomach empty, he didn't know what to do. He took his daughter and walked to the Hofstadter's house. He knocked on the door and was greeted by Penny. She smiled, and let them him.

They would have him there every day for dinner. They would take care of both the father and the daughter, that were left alone, surviving without their crutch. But they managed to find another.

* * *

Sheldon would visit her grave every day. He would talk to his wife about everything, just like she was alive, smiling at him while they were together in bed, ready to sleep. It would be like an ordinary day, except for the fact that she wasn't really there. He never missed a day, always there sun or rain, telling her about his life.

And when their daughter does something, he was right there, telling her about it.

* * *

One day, Maggie shows up at home, with a big smile on her face.

"What is it, sweetie?" Sheldon asked, immediately smiling back. It was always like that, she smiled, he would smile as well.

"Me and Johnny are engaged!" She says, excited. Her eyes were twinkling, and she runs to her dad showing the ring and telling him how it happened.

He immediately thought of his wife, that would love to be there to witness the moment.

Maggie notices the change of mood.

"Dad, it's okay to be sad. I'm also sad that mom isn't here to see this. But think about it. Now you have something new to tell her tonight!"

Sheldon looks at her.

"How do you know about that?" He asks, surprised.

"I always knew. It doesn't matter how." Maggie smiles. "Now, how happy are you that I'm getting married?"

They chatted about marriage and the dangers of picking the wrong person – but Johnny was perfect for her, even Sheldon agreed.

And when the day came for Sheldon to let his baby girl go, all he wanted was his wife to be there. He dreamed of her crying in her sit, laughing when she noticed his tears, and she would wipe them away, never telling anyone about it.  
Instead, he goes to his sit next to his best friends and smiles the entire time, not bothering to clean the tears, since that would be her job.

He missed her, he wanted her back.  
He just wanted her to see their daughter all grown up, getting married.

And maybe it all happened because he saw her in her wedding dress.

* * *

The End

It's a little bit of Angst with Comfort. This was the first thing I thought when I saw Sheldon seeing Amy in her wedding dress. I don't thinking anyone wrote about it, if they did, great idea!

Anyway, hope you all like it!

It's a little hard for me to write Shamy, since I'm more used to write Lenny, so Shamy shippers sorry if I got something wrong. :)


End file.
